Melt
by Kiki on The Momo Tree
Summary: A girl named Alicia embarks on an amazing musical, romantic, journey to find her way with her friends to stardom. On her way she meets BTR, the famous boyband! But, many bad things occur...K/Oc J/oc C/Oc slight L/Cam R&R nicely, Co-written, cursing, humor
1. One Place to Go

**Me: Yay, its done **

**Bff: :)**

**Me: Enjoy**

**Bff: Sorry for mistakes**

**Me: ON TO DA STORY!**

**Bff: P.s: the charcters r actually her friends :D**

**Me: Tnx JJ, Rach, and CRAZAH ALICIA! And yes alicia for once u r sane, in a STORY**

****

* * *

><p><strong>Before the story<strong>

**Alicia Durhan**

**Does best: Violin, Dancing, Gymnastics, Singing, Guitar-ing-thing (overall string instruments) **

**Favors: Hm, for guys, uh kind sweet, be themselves, uh, likes sports, and stands up for others? And normally I like to have fun, I like sweets and sour things, animals and hockey and volleyball too! **

**LOOKS: Orange hair (natural and sort of frizzy) Emerald eyes (but its weird because my sister has my dad's brown hair)(ewe)**

**3)Oh, and am I the only sane one in this story? In real life no, for now yes. **

**Lastly I have asthma...**

**Rachel Trabish**

**Does best: Clarinet, Gymnastics, Dancing, Singing, Drumming (over all**

**Favor: In guys huh? Ok well, they have to be cute! Not full of themselves cute, smart-ish, caring, funny, not CRAZY that's Jessica lol, anyways I like to have fun, and I like sour things and I like basketball and volleyball- POWER TO THE BALL!**

**3) Oh, no, I am the second crazy one**

**LOOKS: Brown curly hair, big brown eyes**

**Jessica Edwards**

**Does best: Flute, Gymnastics, Dancing, Singing, {Is} Bassist **

**Favors: In guys? Are you crazy? Lol anyways, outgoing! Funny! Crazy-ish! Fun! Cool! ;) haha –me Jessica get off the computer! I am typing the answers!- Next, I like sour things and spicy things. I am a latina! :D I love to play soccer and volleyball- CAUSE THEIR AWESOME**

**3) I AM CRAZY AROUND HERE GOT IT? But for now, I'll keep my cool.**

**LOOKS: Black short, cute hair, brown/dark green eyes**

**P.S We all do track :P**

* * *

><p>Love is War<p>

Chapter 1: One Place to Go

It was about 4:00 am in Boston. I awoke with a call from my mom's friend, Kelly. She was basically family, we visited her every so often. But, one thing that was recent and pretty devastating was my parents died in a car crash last month. So, me and my two friends and sister were going to LA to stay at a hotel were we could stay near 'Aunty' Kelly.

"Hello?" I said groggily into the phone.

"Alicia! Get your friends, uh…Rachel and Jessica to the airport quickly!" Kelly practically screamed into the phone.

"what time is it…? Holy- it's 4:00? Our plane leaves at 5:00!" I screamed then hung up. I picked up my sister who was sleeping in her sleeping bag, she was light for a ten-year-old! Only 75 pounds. I carried her into the car, tossing her in, I drove to Jessica's house.

She was waiting with Rachel and once they saw the car, they literally dove in.

"Omg, What took you so long?" She asked angrily. I apologized quickly and then Rose, my sister woke up.

" Where am- Are we leaving?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes." I said quickly, I was driving somewhat fast but kept it at a kid friendly speed.

We arrived at the airport, none of us looked really happy to leave Boston, it was almost saddening.

* * *

><p>I put on my green beanie which I loved, it hid a mojority of my hair. "C'mon guys." Rachel called us in, we dropped our luggage off then went to the waiting area. I turned to the nearest T.V, on came (replay) Big Time Rush on the football game Miami Dolphins vs. Dallas Cowboys. I just stared at the screen dumbfoundedly. Rose, my sister, just gave a little squeal in delight. <em>They<em> were singing the national anthem, I am sorry but, I just don't espeacially LOVE them.

"Ugh, why?" Rachel groaned when she noticed who was on. We didn't like them, Fin. I didn't mind watching, they weren't bad, but I personally don't like their songs. The songs to me don't make a lot of sense.

"They're so cool," Rose sighed. We stared at her. "I mean, look at them! They are singing the national anthem! If they sing that…doesn't that make them even better?" She asked me. I sighed, man at least she isn't a beliber. They just get on my nerve (I know because I know a lot of them).

"No, maybe to you or some other people," I answered. "Anyways, JJ want to come get something to eat?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Wait! Please get some J-food!" Rachel pleaded, we laughed and nodded. We started off to what seemed to take forever, there were too many waiting areas! Then we finally came across some store.

We walked around the food court quickly, we needed some food quick. I spotted some good quality Japanese food. We ran to it.

"Konichiwa! May I take your order?" The girl asked us.

"Yup! Can we have some, uh, ~insert good asian food lol~" I told her ordering the food quickly.

"Yes, ok 20.00$" She said quickly, I handed her the money and she left. Within 32 minutes she came back with the food.

"thank you." I said quickly before we made a mad dash to the waiting area. I almost fell over while Jessica was holding the food ~thankfully~ and someone caught me.

"Whoa! Are you going to LA too? My friends and I are going back to LA." He said, I didn't even know how to answer. I didn't really bother to look up all the way, I just saw what he wore and a bit of his face. I just nodded, he was going with his friends from what I am seeing. I just said clumsily, "Sorry." Then ran back to Jessica, who was staring at me while I fell and saw who picked me up. Thanks JJ. I mouthed at her, she gave a goofy smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"I didn't see all of him but he looked hawt!" She mooned, I snorted while we ran.

"Yeah suuuuure!" I said laughing.

"Come on!" I practically yelled, we entered just in time. Those boys were probably somewhere…I looked around, no one to be seen. There was no first class on this plane that I was aware of…Aunt Kelly would've gotten it for us. (Yeah, she loves us that much. X3) I turned back to my seat, the window seat. Looking out, I saw a private jet, entering was the same guy who caught me like five minutes ago.

"What the hell?" I said when he turned, then realization hit me! And it hit me hard! That _guy_, that _guy!_ Was from Big Time Rush!

"Hey, Rose…" I shook her back and forth. She woke up and glared. " isn't that the guy from Big-"

"Time Rush? OMG!" She whispered loudly. I then smack my head so hard. She looked at me confused.

"To think, I let that _guy_ even near me! Maybe, and I say maybe, he isn't that bad." I said quietly, but JJ and Rachel heard me.

"Girls goin' crazy!"

"Someone help her"

They both teased. I glared at them, they understood what it meant "Shut up or die!" They became quiet, then the plane attendant came around and told everyone to buckle up.

* * *

><p>Once the plane took off, I looked down, the jet was still there. But, it was preparing to take off. I decided to sleep but, I couldn't for some reason. What is wrong with me today?<p>

"Hey, do you think we'll be famous in LA?" Rachel asked with a big smile on her face. I nodded. Her smile grew even larger.

"One more thing, when we get there can you please…please, play violin?" She begged, I shrugged, why do they always wanted me to play? I am not very good. I am only in the professional orchestra, unless that counts as good.

"Ok." I answered. She smiled again. Then Jessica butt in.

"Did I hear what I think I heard?" She said flashing one of her unicorn smiled (◕‿◕)

"Yea." I informed her, my voice sounded flat and hollow, I needed sleep! I fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Whoa! Are you going to LA? My friends and I are going back to LA." The voice paused my dream.<em>

"_Uh…? Hello?" I called hoping to find someone so that I wasn't alone in the world of pure white. No one answered. I saw flashing, my parents. I ran to them, but then stopped half way, what was the point? They were dead and I was sure of it. No point...no point at ALL! I sat down and just fought back tears. _

_"Hey, baby girl." A soft and sweet voice called. I looked up, my mother was standing there with a small yet, sweet smile on her face. _

_"Mom?" I croaked, I ran over to her. Then stopping she was fading! I knew it! No point at all..._

_"Baby girl, take care of yourself and Rose, alright?" She asked._

_"Yeah mom." I promised. Then the dream turned black. I turned a bit frantic, looking in every direction._

"_Wake up!"_

"_Wakey wakey!"_

* * *

><p>"I am up!" I jolted awake. There standing was Rachel, JJ, and Rose smiling.<p>

"We just in LA!" Rose giggled.

I looked outside, sure enough, the jet just landed too.

"C'mon!" Rachel called.

"Coming." I answered getting my stuff.

We finally made it in LA. I could hardley wait any longer!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! inlovewithcarlitos is making me a one shot! Tnx! :3 Happy happy happy!**


	2. Place of Stardom not

**A/N :Chp. 2 is up Yay! Please enjoy and R&R nicely! No flaming or Reporting (Even tho u mite not even hav to)**

* * *

><p><strong>Melt<strong>

**Chapter 2: Place of Stardom**

I was very excited. This was the first time I was going to LA! I looked over to Rachel. She was jumping up and down. Jessica was containing herself while she carried her neon green bags. I pulled my luggage down to the car rental place-thing-store. We entered the place and we were greeted by a gush of air.

"Ack…! Bug!" Rose said choking on the bug, she looked totally disgusted.

"Ha-ha!" Jessica cackled (lol CACKLED). I sighed then went to the front desk; the place was furnished very nicely. The carpets were a dark red, probably because of all the people walking on it with their dirty shoes. A man with a go-t (I think that's how you spell it lol).

"Hello, how may I help you?" He asked his voice flat; very plain and boring. I just gave him a warm smile, I wasn't the person that'd be really mean to a man who's about to help me!

"Yeah, I got a rental car…my name is Alicia Durhan." I told him honestly. He sighed then started to look through his files.

"Abby, Adam, Ally, Amy, Amber, Alicia A., Alicia D.!" He said triumphantly and pulled out the keys to the car. He smiled and put a sticker on it. He passed it across the desk, I caught it and then he gave me a number.

"Just go down stairs to find your car, you'll be happy then." He winked at me happily. I got confused. I was going to be happy? Well, obviously! I am getting a freakin' car!

We walked into the elevator. The music was….you guessed it! Big Time Rush! Rose started to sing along; we stared at her before laughing. She glared at us then stuck her tongue out. Once the doors opened we walked into the garage type-thing, you know where they keep all the cars!

"Whoa….," Jessica said her eyes glittering in delight. "Let's find our car!" She said running down the row. She started skipping then I clicked the button. A car that was right behind her so when it beeped she jumped like 30 feet in the air.

"MmmmHAHAHAHA!" We all laughed at her.

"Omg! Our car looks so cool!" She squealed. I had to agree with her, it looked pretty cool! I ran my hand on it, it was smooth. Not a dent in sight.

"Come on guys let's go!" I said happily opening the door and getting in. Once we all go in I started up the car. I plugged in my IPod then played one of my favorite songs "Love and Joy" We started to sing along, but Rose had her head phones on and was probably listening to her favorite and newest song…. "Music Sounds Better With U"

"L-L-L-Love and Joy!" We all shouted aiming our voices at Rose, who flinched.

"You guys," She started her face full of annoyance. "are a public disturbance!" She ended flailing her arms around. We laughed; I stopped at the red light. Then, taking a chance and throwing a pillow at her.

"Ow!"

"Stop complaining!" I snorted, and then focused on driving again. I found the hotel Kelly booked for us. It was called "Palmwoods"; I took the spot closest to the hotel entrance.

"Aw, the song ended." Jessica pouted. I smiled. "Yeah, but we're here." We got out and got our bags.

"Here we are, already…it seem as if we were only at Boston…" Jessica started. I giggled.

"We were there yesterday!" Rachel said hitting Jessica on the back of her head. Jessica yelped in surprise then grabbed her head protectively. I sighed then lugged the luggage out of the trunk. Rose was dancing to the song, which was probably on loop.

"I think, she means, we've gotten this far…maybe we will become famous." I said gently before I lifted the giant bag that belonged to Rachel, of course.

"R-Rachel get you damned bag!" I yelped when the bag almost took me down. She realized what happened then grabbed it like it was nothing and tossed it over her shoulder.

"What the….?" I said, she took it without any kind of stress! "This is jacked up." I muttered as I dragged my bag to the entrance.

"Remember; don't socialize to any cute guy!"

"Don't get on anyone's last nerve!"

"Make friends!"

"Make Alicia play violin at the park!" Jessica suddenly reminded us. Rachel and her nodded at me. I sighed then nodded in approval. They smiled widely then we entered.

Same greeting we got from the Car place. A really cold gust of wind. I frowned when we entered. A lot of people swarmed around the pool. I just went up to the counter.

"Hello! My name is Alicia Durhan!" I said quickly, my goal was to get out of the lobby as quick as possible. (AQAP lol).

"Hello…can I give you a tour?" The man by the name "Mr. Bitters" asked us. I stared at his name tag, and then nodded as though in a trance. He smiled at us ever so sickly-sweet. We were lead around the place. It was nice…I guess. I mean, don't get me wrong! It's nice but, I just don't normally like places that are too good to be true. There has to be something horrid or wretched and vile around here…

"And, this is the pool!" He said gesturing to the crystal-clear pool. I smiled looking at it, it looked warm and nice. Then I noticed some random idiots running around. Rachel tapped my shoulder drawing my attention towards her.

"Look at em'!" She said giggling at the site. I couldn't help but smile too. They looked pretty funny, almost as though running for their lives.

"Hockey headed…stupid…" Mr. Bitters grumbled but, it was obvious that the last part was probably something not very age apporiate, like "Fuck!" (lol), then he fast-walked over to them. He started to shout at them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? ESPEACIALLY SINCE I HAVE NEW PEOPLE HERE TODAY!" He shouted flailing, his arms around like a psycho.

"Hey…hey…hey!" I said somehow coming up with some lyrics, while watching a breakup happen right before my eyes. A girl went up to the one of guys and then talked to him sternly. She said something like; "Somone told me you only wanted me for my body! How dare you Kendall!" she slapped him, the girl with blonde hair stalked away.

"Jo! That's not true!" He called back helpleyssly. It was obvious he wasn't lying, I watched the girl go. She turned around the corner were someone was waiting. Then they started to make-out. What a bitch, god. That was a bit uncalled for huh?

"Nevermind. She just crashed it." I said hanging my head. Wow, LA sure is harsh to people. Then Mr. Bitters went back to his ranting, he turned to us then pointed at us. I felt weird. Like, I've seen them somewhere… oh well.

Once they saw us, it felt as though their jaws just dropped. I couldn't help but blush. They ran to us, they looked despret.

"Hello! My name is Kendall-" The one that got dumped said.

"From Big Time Rush?" I said quickly, I think I looked pretty enthusicatic to them.

"Yes! And P.S, I am James, James Diamond. And I am in a band." He winked at Rachel who looked like she was about to puke.

"Do you like our musi-" The latino started smiling ever so happily to Jessica, who turned a light shade of green.

"YES! I DO!" Rose said. I almost thought she didn't exsist for a second. She was so happy, she looked as though she was going to die of happiness. Kendall, who at the moment to me, looked like a rapist (sorry Kendall but to me sometimes you sort of do to me XD) chuckled. Then he took her hand and kissed it. I glared, what is up with this psycho?

"Hey, do you mind? We sort of want to go-" I started but then, Rose of course had to interrupt me.

"They hate you!" Rose said sticking her toungue out at us. We just sighed in sync, then I just agreed.

"Sorry, but I just don't like your music. I mean, its like any other band! (not rlly saying they are) All about the same thing, girls, being boss or whatever!" I said crossing my arms, then swaying my head to the side.

"Oh, well sorry you hate us." Kendall said, grinning at me. I stared at him for a bit, what the frickin' hell? I looked over to Rachel and Jessica, they were holding in their laughter which was probably aimed at me. I shot them a quick glare. Looking back at Kendall, I noticed he was checking me out, I blushed then said;

"See something you like?" In a teasingly mocking tone, he turned red. Then he got very happy for some weird reason and came closer.

"What if I do?" He said then turned around so that he was right behind me and then wrapped his arm around me, Rose staring at me with a toothy grin.

"Hm, then I'll do this!" I said bumping him with my elbow and pushing him into the pool. He fell into the pool head first, flailing his arms. He came up out of the water smiling, he creeped me out! He spat out some water that was in his mouth

"Oh, haha! You think this is funny? Oh, its on pretty!" I stared at him before we all started laughing, then we looked at the guys, they looked serious so we stopped laughing.

"Oh? So, I am pretty now?" I giggled, then Kendall's face became red again then he got out of the pool, soaked. He came up to me.

"My name is Alicia, that's Rachel and Jessica! If, you really want war then its on! Girly Boy band!" I remarked, they gasped then stalked away.

We got to our apartment 3J and unpacked, everything was pretty chill. The whole place was amped up and totally livable and stylish. Yup, this was going to be the best day ever.


	3. War is on, they are WHAT?

**Me: Happy New years Everyone! I would like to thank inlovewithcarlitos for favoring this and EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY COMMENTED THANK YOU SO MUCH. Ehem, Anyways i haven't been on computer very much becuz i have sooooo much to do. But this week I am FREEEEEEEEEEE~! **

**My Bff: Anyways, kiki doesnt own BTR and sort of doesnt wanna.**

**Me: THEIR LIVING AND BREATHING PEOPLE TOO!**

**My bff: Anyways...Please review for COOKIES :3**

* * *

><p><strong>At 3J<strong>

**Alicia** woke up to Rose jumping on her bed trying her hardest to get her older sister up. She smacked her brown (hair wise) little head with a pillow. Rose yelped in shock and fell on the floor. Alicia brushed her light orange hair with a brush on her night stand.

"Alicia~! You said we could go see Big Time-"She started to complain but Alicia silenced her with another pillow.

"When did I EVER say that?" Alicia said her eyes twinkling in anger and frustration. Rose stood up and shook her head before running out. Alicia groaned in pain and stood up. Getting dressed, she wore skinny jeans, converse, and a Tokyo Pop! Shirt with a panda hat. She walked into the living room, it was raining like hell. Well, at least we had our toys. She thought.

Looking around the girls were dressed in their normal day clothes. She made a plan...

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia POV<strong>

I told them about BTR, and how they asked for war. They probably forgot. We left the apartment and down to the second floor. Then walking over to 2J, we knocked on the door just like Sheldon* would.

"Kendall.*knock*Kendall.*knock* Kendall.*knock* kendall.*knock* Kendall.*knock Kendall. K-" He opened the door and since I was on my knocking rampage, I knocked on his chest once more and said: "Kendall.". Kendall laughed then, he smiled at us and said "What brings you here?" I stepped up and I had a blueberry pie in hand, thrusting it to Kendall as quickly as possible.

"Well, Kendall...we wanted to apologize to you guys for yesterday...sooo...we made you a pie!" I said brightly, he took the pie and smiled.

"Thanks. Hope we can be friends." he said I nodded still having a smile plastered on my face. We then sprinted to the elevator. Right as the door closed we heard a giant "BAMM!" We started laughing. We had hide a little something in there for them. Many shouts were heard from downstairs and we rushed to the room. I knocked into a girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes.

"Hi! My names Camille! You must be the new band!" Camille said shaking my hand vigoursly. I nodded and then introduced everyone.

"I'm Alicia, this is Jessica and Rachel, Jessica, Camille, Camille Jessica, Rachel, Camille, Camille, Rachel!" we all said hi.

"Hey do you mind if I come with you?" She asked us innocently. "Well, you see, we are kind of in war with the band BTR..." I explained she got it very quickly.

"I'll help! I love messing with them." Camille said with a cheshire cat grin. Great! Now it's even! Four against Four, we ran to the apartment, Camille stood in awe as she noticed how well furnished and big it was. Then something knocked her out of her thoughts. BTR was knocking like mad men at our door.

An hour of knocking and hiding later...

Kendall POV

After the whole "Pie incident" we knew the war was on, so we never left 2J without a water gun and a shield. We had to master our stealth so we created obstacle courses that was could practice on, most of them were based on the lobby and the halls. Since it was raining no one really wanted to go out.

"Whats my time!" I asked Logan who was currently keeping time for the course.

"Uh..five minutes and one second, Guys! Kendall got a new record." Logan announced.I fist pumped while James and Carlos groaned, everyone was getting at Keats six minutes in time. If not less.

We decided to leave 2J and I closed the door with a click. We slowly yet, stealthily went to the third floor. We heard singing coming from the halls, it was getting closer each time we took a cautious step. My palms felt sweaty from holding the gun, we retreated earlier when we were knocking on the door so now it's payback time.

The singing could be heard clearly now, it was coming from 3J.

"0h yeah I'm trouble"

"yeah yeah, you want me"

" but 0h you can't have me"

" cause I'm trouble"

" trouble to you"

" yeah baby!"

"so you better step"

" cause all I am is trouble

They were good. I'll admit that...alicia is pretty, I'll admit that...but we needed to get even, as soon as possible.

We opened the door quietly and their they were staring right back at us, then our vision was blurred, it started to smell like rotten eggs. I noticed- barley - that the floor had newspaper on it. They were spraying us with rotten egg yoke and rotten milk, we ran out and panted for breath.

Running back down to 2J each one of us took an hour long shower. Or at least it felt like it, the stench was very faint, so we used scented crud to Not smell anything.

We needed a plan now!

Alicia POV

Once they ran back we all started laughing. This was gunna be fun. We found out who disliked what, so we are going to use that against them, we sent Camille over there to raid their apartment with the paint color Hot Pink.

She came back with the video taping, we had no idea she had recorded it, but still she was just awesome. They looked so confused as the watched Camille throw paint everywhere then finally she added our band name. Last Alliance on their door. Brilliant!

Then they chased her but she was quick and jumped over a shopping cart and rolled it to them. Hahaha! Camille you rock! She was walking swiftly up the stairs when she ran into James who had a pair of scissors and looked absolutely crazy, she threw Cuda man spray at him as a decoy and ran off to the third floor.

She ran into Kendall who almost threw a pie at her but she luckily dodged it and ran by him. Carlos was rolling down a ramp on a Cart she moved aside and all you could hear was a loud crash. Then you could hear her laughing and say "Ahhh boys, so stupid sometimes" then she ran off and opened the door to 3J and the recording stopped.

"Perfect YouTube quality, cut it so that it's only half. The other half is blackmail." JJ said clasping her hand together and doing the evil man thing where he would rub his hands together, yeah that's what shes doing.

" Done," Rachel said posting it on her YouTube page.

"Bwahahahaha!" JJ roared everyone laughed a long.

"Jeez, we already have 1,000 views." Rachel said informing us about how many people actually watched the video.

"Wait, it's our producer..." I said picking up my iPhone and answering, his yelling was so loud it hurt my ears.

"WOAH! Calm down, you want us there today to meet your dogs? Is that a joke?...oh their your other band...oh...ok...fine...bye." I hung up and looked up to the others.

"We gots to go go!" I said in a childish voice. We all got up and Rose told us she'd go hang out with a friend, I told her I'd go pick her up and she agreed.

Outside Roque Records...

"This is it..."

"Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

We entered the studio. Kelly ran up to me and hugged me really tight. I hugged back, and said Aunt Kelly!

"Come on! I'll show you around! We nodded and saw posters of many people, Kat's Crew, Angel Angel...and other washed up boy bands.

"Hello, Alicia, Rachel, Jessica..." Gustavo, our producer said. He was just like what he was a few years back, chubby and yell-ish.

"Gustavo." we said in unison. He was a bit startled at first, almost as though all bands had never treated him like this before.

"Meet the dogs...Big Time Rush."

My whole body froze when he said that did he really just say Big Time Rush? Sure enough the guys froze up to and I was the first to speak.

"It'll be wonderful working with you...DOGS."

"Ditto" they all mumbled.


	4. So maybe they aren't that bad fluff

**Here it is! I will respond to comments in the next chapter. P.S listened to Melt by Hatsune Miku, while typing some of it...cute! **

**.:Jessica Pov:.**

I literally felt like killing someone when I saw them and heard them. Death was calling out. Time to get serious anyways, at the hotel, I'll go all apeshiat on them.

" Girls into the booth show us what you can do." Gustavo said and we enter the room. The first thing I went to were the drums.

"What language? Japanese or English?" we asked into the microphone. "Uh, English?" he said almost not sure whether he should've picked it or not.

"Embers and Envelopes...1...2...3" Then Alicia started singing.

_"We write to apologize, we ask to look past things as life goes by,"_

_" I know you have sacrificed time, life, love time to fly."_

_"Please consider all things trite, forgiveness will be the thing that gets us by."_

_"I know to have something this broken... Is hard fix.."_

_-chorus-_

_"Embers! We're burning bridges down, our envelopes stuffed with feelings found."_

_" to write this down as means to reconcile."_

_"it all is said and done and over, if we don't have to, we're not gunna. Make the change"_

_" it worth a try, what's broken came be fixed tonight~"_

We stopped there and they were all clapping, even Big Time Rush who seemed to be in a trance. We probably looked really nervous, then we talked together for a moment. Then Alicia asked if we could do something Japanese then Gustavo started saying stuff like

"THANK YOU EARTH! THIS IS THE BEST BAND EVER! THEY SING 2 LANGUAGES!"

We stood there then started to play, (written by ear.)

_"Sha la la~"_

_"itsu kaki to, boku wa te itsu no unda, hakana e moo no its oto o Manu wa te eh so uo"_

_"keh~!... Ah e ta no ausru chucho no kana e Honda no kanu wat suna e! ( now I'm just guessing lol)_

_" lalala! Ure monda kureee-"_

We stopped playing and stepped out they were all in awe, this is getting creepier by the second.

"WELL?" we shouted. Gustavo just said

"WELCOME TO THE ROQUE RECORDS!"

**.:Carlos POV - JJ spaces out too much lol-:.**

We got a call from Gustavo saying we were going to be meeting his new band, a girl band to be more precise, and we have to sing an album with them. We quickly abandoned our war and left in the limo, when we arrived the rain was not kind, we rushed inside and then proceeded to the recording booth, then horror hit me.

The band Gustavo signed was the three girls from the Palm Woods, then the girl, Alicia spoke,

" it's going to be wonderful with you DOGS." She taunted us with the nickname Gustavo gave us, we all cringed then Gustavo told them to show us what they got.

They started singing, they were really good. No amazing! Almost as good as good as corndogs! Once they finished they asked if they could then sing in Japanese , they are full of surprises! I mean really! But Big Time Rush totally tops them...I think.

I noticed the girl playing drums the most, she seemes loud and energetic. She had black hair that reached her elbow and hazel eyes that looked...cute... It reminded me of myself! I wonder it she likes corndogs too...

Maybe they aren't as bad as we thought.

Once they got out Gustavo started to yell

"WELCOME TO ROQUE RECORDS!" I was actually really happy for them, they seemed nice, if only they liked us though.

"Dogs show them around." Gustavo said shooing us away,

We got paired up into twos, Kendall with Alicia, Rachel with James and Jessica got paired up with... Me!Logan got a call from Camille and she seemed to need him quickly for a hotel/doctor/something else situation. I hadn't really payed to much attention to it though.

" So..." I said loudly, the drummer turned to me, I felt my face heat up. And then I looked away.

"Do you like corn dogs?" I blurted out. She smiled and nodded. I sighed in relief, she likes corndogs!

Walking down the hall, we talked and Jessica seemed to open up a bit after I told her practically everything.

"So how about we go to the kitchen and make a little something?" I asked smiling, she seemed to blush a bit then nod quickly. We went to the kitchen and started to creat our little creation.

**A/N: there will be more Carlos and JJ in the next one as they make thier suprise.**

**.: With James :.**

Getting paired up with Rachel was one of the best things -for a good looking guy like me - that could happen today. I was probably the luckiest guy ever. One problem though. She down right hates me. Her hair was light brown and she had big brown eyes that could kill any man.

"So," I said trying to start some converse with Rachel, " why exactly do you hate us?" Dang it! Nice move James! Ask her why she hates us. That was so stupid. Worst thing to ask-

"Your music, your style, the way you care so much about your precious face." She answered her face was straight and honest. I stared at her, she wasn't joking at all. I nearly broke out laughing. She had a cute serious face on.

"What?" She asked sharply, narrowing her eyes, turning her cute look into a straight angry one.

"Well, um, nothing. But, how about we start fresh... Hi, I'm James Diamond, I've never seen you in my life before... What's you name?" I asked politely. She looked sort of shocked by this. She nodded, though she still looked suspicious.

"My name is Rachel Trabish...I'm eighteen and I live alone." I was nodding happily then stopped when she said she lived all alone.

"Oh, uh, sorry if this is rude but, why?" I asked anxiously as we walked down the long halls of the Roque Records. She sighed and stopped. I felt as though I shouldn't have said that. She simply layed back against the wall and spoke.

"Well, my dad died in the military and my mom died because she was being a dumb bitch and crashed while drunk." She explained in one sentence. She had no siblings whatsoever and no parents...

"Sorry-"

"Don't be, it was her fault, as for dad, he died doing something he wanted to do." She said closing her eyes gently and she stood up again. Walking down the hall, she almost knocked into something, but I pulled her out of the way.

"It's quite confusing around here, eh?" She said my arms still on her waist, but she didn't notice. I felt heat crawl up my face almost instantly, ripping my hands off, my breath came uneven.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked tilting her head to a side and I nodded. She smiled.

"Well, James Diamond, If we are going to be friends... What about you?"

**.: Rachel POV :.**

"What about you?" I asked the boy standing infront of me, who turned out to be a good guy after all. I wonder what's happening to Alicia and Jessica? Not my problem right now.

"Well, my mom is alive and works for a big incorporation," Basically, now I'm thinking this guy is probably rich. "My dad, well, he died a long time ago..." he said his eyes grew distant, cold and sad. I pursed my lips for a second thinking what I was about to do was insane. I hugged him lightly.

"No need to go on...it's fine." I said gently, he stood there like an idiot. I let go and ran off.

"Come on! You _must_ show me where the lounge is!" I said waving happily, he brightened up and ran after, his brown hair gently whisking against the breeze. I smiled and ran off into the other hall. He followed me around for a while, laughing and saying the directions. Finally, there is was a door with a yellow handle. Briskly, I opened it. Inside there was an 'L' shaped couch and a mini fridge with like what, fifty diffrent video games, an Xbox and a Wii.

"Da~y~u~m~!" I said loudly and James came over panting. I laughed, since I took track running a distance like that was no sweat at all.

"Well? Are we going to play?" James asked taking a few steps into the lounge and going straight to the wii. He put in a singing game. What was it called? Just sing? Sing Along? Whatever. Right now, I think I'm in the best lounge ever.

"So, I take it that you really do care about your looks huh?" I said to him, looking out of the window and into the streets, gently blowing a hair out of my face. He just didn't answer.

"I'll take it as a yes." I said fiddling with my thumbs as the music of the game came on, loud. He remained silent. What an awkward moment... My IPhone rung and I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Kelly."

"Hey!"

"I was wondering...you guys are doing fine right?"

"Well, seeing the building isn't harmed in anyway or no one is bleeding internally or being punched, then yes."

"Good-"

"Well, she just hung up on me, how classy of Aunty." I pouted James looked at me in a confused way rolling my eyes a little I explained to him that we called Kelly Aunty because she was like an aunt to us. He nodded and went back to the wii, picking up the remote and tossing it to me, he looked at the songs.

He found one and smiled. He clicked on it. I, on the other hand wasn't watching and I was picking out a drink. Taking a purple crush, I cracked it open and took a sip the song had begun and he was singing alone.

_"Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah_  
><em>And there isn't anything they could've said or done?<em>  
><em>And everyday I see you on your own<em>  
><em>And I can't believe that you're alone<em>  
><em>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said"<em>

_"Looking for a, looking for a_  
><em>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<em>  
><em>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<em>  
><em>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<em>  
><em>Can't you see all I really want to be"<em>

_"Is your boyfriend..."_

He stopped and I bursted out laughing. No, I'm sorry, I was on the floor dying of laughter. James smiled and joined in too.

"I-I-I...I'm sorry...it reminded me of another boy band." He stopped and looked at me as though he was interested.

"Super Junior!" I cried waving my arms in the air. Super Junior; a boy band, no boy group, who had music videos that were so wierd it was hilarous. Making James watch one video which was Boyfriend Boyfriend, he held in his laughter, by the end his face was completely pink.

"They have no masculine pride!" He chuckled and we were laughing so hard. Maybe we don't know the other side of Big Time Rush.

**.: Kendall :. (Somewhat based off Melt by Hatsune Miku..look up lyrics)**

Our walk was quiet. Period. I turned around to face Alicia, she was looking at something else. It was the sky. She seemed dazed and a little tired. I tilted my head slightly to the side. Her panda beanie seemed to cover a lot of her pretty orange hair, which complimented her emerald eyes. Now, if I could just say it to her face. I almost spoke up, but my pride died quickly.

She was the only one. The only one that made me this nervous.

"Um, Alicia?" She turned, obviously she wasn't delighted to see me. Looking at my IPhone which got a text from James saying:

_"Ask to start over, be yourself." _Thank you James! Well, that means something went quite right with Rachel then.

"Listen, I'm sorry and I want to start over! Hi my name is Kendall Knight. And I like your eyes they compliment you hair." I said then quickly bit my tongue. That was the dumbest thing ever. Hi my name is Kendall Dorkface.

"Uh. Thanks. My name is Alicia Durham." She said extending her hand. I shook it and she took off her hat. Orange locks tumbled out of the hat and reached her elbow, she smiled sweetly. This was the first time. The First Time I see her smile. One word: **CUTE.** It was cute. Better than Jo, who I saw earlier today sucking off Jett's face.

"Well, Kendall. Your old girlfriend ditched you and liplocked with a moviestar." She said and her IPhone buzzed. She took it out and giggled. She sent the text to someone and I got confused.

"What?"

"Super Junior."

"Huh?"

"Angry Birds, stat." she said her hand waiting for my phone to drop down in her hand. I put on her hand and quickly she did something. Then to her phone too.

"Now you have my number." She said sending me something. I looked at it and realized it was video.

Clicking it, I was redirected to a video called "Boyfriend Boyfriend" it was guys about our age, 18 and they were asian (Just pointing that out) and they were dancing... Awkwardly. Most of the comments said "CUTE! AH!" and some just said : "WTF! Uh..." or even "0.0" I laughed and she cracked a smile.

"I like your laugh. " She complimented and I blushed and said a quick thank you. We walked down and she told me a bit about herself as did I. She lost her mom in a car crash, but it was a crazy man who killed her, her dad died when she was little. Currently she is taking care of her sister who is thirteen and very mature for her age. I, on the other hand. Had a mom and a little sister too. But, I didn't take care of her _that_ much.

"So. This is our last stop. The-"

"Hallway of posters!" She said waving her hands up and down to emphasis it. I chuckled and nodded.

"So, what do you know about Last Alliance?" She asked me, I froze then got the nervous feeling when you go near someone you really like, when butterflies brush angrily against your stomach.

"Well, I know an amazing girl in it." I said smiling, earning me a smile back.

"Mhm. Well, I do know a bit about BTR myself." She said. " You have recorded songs with many famous people like: Snoop Dog, Miranda Cosgrove, ect., ect." Alicia smiled almost as though she was proud of herself.

"Well, I know something about BTR you don't."

"Really? What?"

"A certain singer wants to know...do you like anyone special right now?"

"Uh..."

"Uhhh..."

"Um, well how do I answer that..."

"You really don't have to." I told he reassuring her, but obviously she wanted to give me an answer.

**.: Alicia POV :.**

**"Y**ou really don't have to." He told me, but I really wanted to say...but I wasn't to sure myself. I looked up to him, his dark green eyes were petrifing, not helping! Only making me nervous. Nervous. Why _**nervous**?_ He wasn't _that_ big of a deal was he!

"Yeah." I said admitting. But he looked happy. And he wasn't pushing his limits anymore. I grabbed his hand and yanked him down the hall. Remembering the whole place like I had been here since I was 5.

We came to the lounge and Rachel and James were talking, they looked up. Rachel looked so happy. Happier than I had ever seen her in her life. Was James like Kendall too?

"Well, then. Rachel. James. Sing!" I said pushing them foward. They stood next to eachother blushing. I smiled and Kendall did to. They picked out Dynamite by Taio Cruz. Together they performed a duet.

But one thing I noticed was Kendall's arm was around me, I felt safe and I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes, listening to the beautiful duet.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE AHSAKFJSDFH FINALLY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ASAP!<strong>

**~KIKI**


	5. Machines, and Remembering

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm actually very happy even though i mite get a C in one of my classes :3 I just got a new motto. I'm proud of it. I can't stop listening to melt, it's to cute and rythmatic. So enjoy the chapter and PLZ REVIEW! Reviews make me want to type faster. And also feel better of myslef and rid my lack of self confidence. **

_**No Matter How Screwed Up Your Life Is, Never Let You Pride Down, Never Ever Let You Aura Die, **__**You Let That Die. You COULD DIE!**_

**The not underlined part isnt a part of my motto, it's extra lol _DOUBLE RAINBOWS! OMG!_**

**_~Kiki_**

* * *

><p><strong>.: Jessica POV :.<strong>

Carlos and I were trying to make some coffee but, it wasn't working out very well. The coffee machine was literally going crazy, it was talking about world domination and how people are so stupid. It spat foam at us.

"Ugh! Stop it!"

"_Never! Humanoids are stupid! Machines will take over and succeed in world domination!" _It said pitting out more foam. I was basically drowning in the foam. Eating some, I frowned. It didn't taste good.

My hair was slick back and wet. My outfit. Let's not talk about that right now... Looking over to Carlos, he had a large bat in hand. He was swinging around. He almost hit my head. I flapped my hands around like a bird but, frankly, it was getting me nowhere. I felt a bit of the counter. Carlos was now next to me, flinging his bat up and down aimlessly. I decided to do something that might not work.

Diving into the mucky foam, I felt around. A counter. The Machine! Feeling it, I felt something soft. It was Carlos' hand. I blushed slightly and searched again. There! There was the switch! Tugging down, the switch was turned to "OFF" and the machine shut up.

"Humanoids are stuuuu..." It stopped mid-sentence. It's last word was slurred until it was completely silent. I heard Carlos cry "VICTORY IS OURS!" I laughed and came out of the foam. Almost tripping he caught me and I laughed. Looking up, I saw his blushing, smiley face. I jumped around happily.

"Come on. Let's go." Carlos said taking my hand and I felt my face warm up a bit. I jumped on his back and tickled him. He laughed and we were having a tickle fight. ME: 100. CARLOS: 50. I ran down the hall, foam still stuck to my hands. Hearing music, I followed it. I ran down the hall, the carpets getting stained by our foamy feet.

Cracking open the door, I flung it open and ran inside. Kendall, Alicia, Rachel, and James looked at me as I ran to the mini fridge the second I saw it. Carlos came tumbling after. I reached inside and pulled out a Ramune **{1}. **Popping the little ball on the lid off, I took a sip and sighed. Carlos took a Crush out and open it up.

**Clang-Clus-s-s-sh.**

It went loudly. I held my hand up right before anyone could say anything. Picking out my words carefully so that they wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"The Coffee machine...is...crazy...it...tried...to...kill...me..." I said sighing loudly. Kendall seemed to understand almost instantly, it really suprised me. Maybe it happened to him too.

"Yup. That things a monster." Kendall said placing his chin on Alicia's head, who's nose twitched in agitation. I looked at her to Kendall,

_How come she isn't trying to kill him right now?_ I thought lifting my eyebrow at them. Her hair was out, I loved her hair, it's so pretty. It was orange and curly. It tumbled down to her elbow. She had the best hair ever. I would kill to have it... But I love my hair too. Curly and Black!

"Melt." Rachel echoed suddenly. Everyone looked at her like she was absolutely crazy. She looked at Kendall, then to Alicia, then to Carlos, then to Me.

"_Melt."_

_"I Might Melt." _

_"Saying I love you_

_"is probably the hardest thing"_

_"me...to say."_

_"However Melt! "_

_"I can't even look into you eyes!"_

_"how will I get my love across to..."_

_"You."_

Rachel sang softly. I knew that song. It was Melt, by Hatsune Miku. Probably one of the cutest songs ever. I smiled brightly. Kendall had a blush that crawled on his face, only because Alicia had also joined in on the second verse. I layed back. The door slammed open. Logan came in stumbling slightly.

"I...got...a...girl...friend..." He said collapsing to the ground. Kiss marks all over his face, we erupted into laughter. Cammille came in. She was a little dazed. She plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Oh Logie." She said dreamily, we all stared at her our faces red in embarrassment of her comment.

"Oh my god, Cammille." Alicia said plugging her ears with her fingers. They all ignored her and started playing the singing again.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Alicia :.<strong>

**"Oh god, Cammille." **I said plugging my ears, trying to block out the rated R-ness. Then, my IPhone buzzed in my pocket, making me jump a little. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Rose.

"Hello Rose."

**_"Hey!"_**

"What up?"

_**"I just realized. YOU'VE GOT TO PLAY VIOLIN!"**_

"Ow? Oh, right...about that...I'm kind of with BTR-"

_**"OMG OMG! YOU ARE! OMG! TELL KENDALL I LO~V~E HIM!"**_

"Uh-huh," I said and lowered the IPhone for a second and told Kendall. "Ok, one I realized I know like 5 other girls with your name and my sister says she loves you _and _she's ONLY 13." He pouted at the first, then chuckled at my little sister's statement.

"He just chuckled."

_**"AW~~! BUT GET OVER HERE! YOU PROMISED!" **_

"Ugh! _Fine!"_ I yelled into the IPhone, I heard giggling then she hung up on my. I rolled my eyes quickly. Rachel and Jessica got this look, it sort of scared me. It was a look that they made when they remembered something.

"Why art thou staring at me like that?" I asked them.

"V."

"I."

"O."

"L."

"I."

"N."

They chorused. I groaned. I was trying to make them forget it. I failed miserably. Kendall looked at me for a second in confusion. Then, He looked even more confused when the pryed me off the couch and took me away. Kendall and the others followed close behind.

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"You promised!" Rachel said. It was very true.

"Fine."

We came by the Palmwoods, picked up the violin and Rose, Kendall was still following, quite intrested in what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Imma end it there :3 I LOVE LOZ SKYWARD SWORD IT ROCKS MY SOCKS!**


	6. Violinist and Conversing with Kendall

**A/N: Wooh! I think I'm getting a B in math and Im lovin it! Actually, no, no, not at all. But I can't help myself. I SUCK AT MATH! Ok, ok. Whateves. Anyways, Here is the next chapter. Wooh! Chapter 6! Just finished Worlds Reunite Fan art...just IDK HOW TO PUT IT UP! WAAAH! SOMEONE HELP! Back to Melt... here are the thank yous..**

_**Ileana: Hehe, yeah hope it's good. Alicia actually doesn't play violin in real life though. I do. But, she kept asking, and asking, and asking. I finally said fine. So, here's the next chapter!**_

**Hope y'all have a Melty Rest of your day- that came out wrong...it was in a good way people! Bye! Review please? Sniff, without you commenting...what would I do? So please comment. You don't even have to log in! I really Dont Care. But reviews are good. Got to go and remember like 5 pages of music, one a solo. EEK! Im nervous.**

**This chapter is rated: T**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Alicia:.<strong>

Frustrated, I gave in. Rachel and Jessica dragged me along the sidewalk of the park. I carried the violin, my hand gripping the handle tightly, so that it wouldn't drop. Worst part, I have this thing, or well problem, I usually can't perfrom on the violin alone. I get nervous and my hands get shaky. It's horrible. But, once I play, it's like everything in the world just vanishes. Like a dream come true. Silence.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Rose said jumping up and down like when she was only five.

We reached a good place, right infront of a big old tree. Kendall came over and sat down in the grass. The guys followed up and did the same. Taking out the violin, I felt my face flush angrily and my stomach ached. Pushing the thoughts away, I looked around the park. The whole park seemed to quiet down, suddenly hushed, like a class and the teacher just walked in.

"Well? Any requests?" I asked the three and Rachel's hand instantly flew up, she _had_ been planning this.

"Kiss the Rain by Yiruma!" She said clasping her hands together excitedly. That was the first song I played. It was indeed a beautiful song. It made a lot of the audience cry while I was playing. And I, being only ten, thought I did something, until my teacher told me they all loved it. Putting rosin on the bow, and screwing the bow so that it was it was tight enough, I placed it on the strings and tested them. Playing G to D to A to E, all the strings were perfectly tuned. I closed my eyes trying to remember the piece. Lifting the bow and putting it on the string's soft spot, I played it carefully. The world stopped. Just how it always had. Everything turned white. I payed no attention to it and only to the bowing and the fingering with touch.

My world was like a wonderland when I played. I could imagine a whole land... It was like a picture out of a fairy tale. Waterfalls, clear spring water flowing down into the little creeks. Trees, the large lush trees that looked like a painting, their leaves looked soft and touchable. Animals, an occasional coyote would pass and deer would graze on the grass near by, birds and insects inhabited the place more than anything.

I decided to open my eyes, just to see what it would do to me. I almost cracked them open, but they refused angrily. I unwillingly opened them. Looking around for a bit, I noticed it didn't effect me at all. It just made it so I could see everyone's emtion. Everyone around us seemed to look peaceful and groggy.

Rachel was sitting up, but she was trying her best not to drift off. The lullaby seemed to hav captured her and make her eyes want to sleep forever and ever, or while the music lasted. Jessica, had her eyes closed, she was sighing loudly and peacefully, she was on her side and in a tight curled ball. I kept playing and I didn't want to wake her. Rose was lying on the tree silently moving her hands to the music. She looked so tired, Rose could slump down and sleep if she really didn't stop herself from doing so.

James was wide-eyed. His eyes seemed fazed. Maybe he was remembering something important to him, it seemed to calm him though, he looked relaxed. The features on his face seemed a bit sad though. Carlos was about to fall asleep. His eyes groggily awake, a smile plastered on his face, and his pillow was his blue jacket. Carlos looked joyful. Logan looked as though he was watching a sad movie. On the verge of tears, he braced it away and kept listening to the tune. Kendall had his eyes close, he seemed like he was in his own world too. Just like me.

The song was coming to a gentle end. Once I reached the tip of the bow, everyone seemed to groan. They groaned because it was like they were being pulled away from a fantasy. I smiled and put the violin in the case sheepishly. Un-tightening the bow, I placed it in and snapped the case shut. Standing up, I stretched. Everyone was still sitting down.

"Guys?" I said waving a hand infront of Rachel's face, she snapped out of it.

"Ha?"

"Are you kidding ME?" I shouted, waving my hands despretely trying to make them stand up. The girls got up and Rose hugged me and didn't let go. The guys were the last ones. They still seemed a little dazed though. I smacked Kendall upside of his head. He flinched and grabbed his head protectively. I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

"That... That... was amazing." James said walking slowly. I thanked him. Walking back, I realized something. Today's forecast. Rain. Rain, rain, _rain._ Not good. Not good at all. Violins aren't good with water. They start to crumble. Literally. They get wet too much, they start to get mold-ish and crumbley. I ran down the streets. I could hear the others running behind me.

"Wait up!" Kendall shouted. Rain drops started to stain the ground, making me run faster. Each time I saw another rain drop, my feet went a little bit faster. Running. Running and running. I saw the Palmwoods in the distance. Not wasting any time, I ran till I couldn't feel my legs. I crashed into the lobby, barley a single drop on the case. I sighed in relief.

"Alicia!" A voice called me out. Not one of the others. No, they were outside still. Looking around, my eyes landed on Cammille. I waved happily.

"Have you seen Logan?" She asked me, walking up to me. She was about me height. I think. Well, seeing that she isn't towering over me and I'm not towering over her than, yes I probably am the same height.

"Um, well..-"

"Alicia!" Kendall. Yup, I'm certain it's Kendall. Turning, I saw everyone, trying to catch their breath. Panting sightly, he came up to me, using my shoulders for balance. He looked at me right in the eyes.

"Next... Time... Tell... Us..." He panted and flopped down on the lobby couches.

"Hehe. Sorry bout that..." I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly. James' face was a light shade of pink, along with Carlos and Logan. Rose wasn't panting, Rachel and Jessica were sighing lightly, we haven't run like that in a while.

"LOGIE!" Cammille said wrapping her arms around her. He chuckled gently. Cammille and him had a date. Leaving quickly, pulling Logan by the wrist, they were gone in a few moments.

"Ok, wanna come over?" James asked us, we shrugged. Why not? I mean, now we don't _hate _them to**_ death_. **We went up to 2J. Entering for the first time ever, Jessica ran straight to the swirly slide.

"Whoo~! I _love_ slides!" She fist pumped. I laughed as Jessica tryed climbing up the slide. Hearing the _"Clunks__" _and "_Plunks"_ made me laugh uncontrollably. Carlos came right up to the side of the slide where she disappeared and smacked it.

"Uwaaahh..! That was scary!" Jessica could be heard from the inside of the slide.

"Hey. Guys, do you mind...could I talk to Alicia alone." I looked over my shoulder, it was Kendall. Everyone nodded. On the way out, Rachel hit my arm and raised her eyebrows. Her expression clearly read : "Good luck! Go get 'em."

Rolling my eyes, I went to the couch. Where Kendall was sitting, fumbling with his thumbs gently. Switching the pattern again and again and again. Whatever it was seemed to bother him, a _lot._ I sat beside him. He flinched.

"Are you ok? You seem off." I asked. Though I know him pretty well, doesn't mean all of a sudden I know every single detail about him. I mean really. Do you expect that? Wait...no don't answer that.

"Well, you see..."

"Yes...?"

"I'm not sure how to say this out loud." He said and he hung his head. I patted his back awkwardly.

"It's ok." I soothed him and he gently leaned on me. I didn't care. It was like the song. Lean on me. When you're not stong. I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. That song was awesome sauce.

"Ok... Ok... well, I really, really... I can't say it." He said putting his face in his hands, I had no idea what I should've done. I mean, how am I supposed to comfort him? Sing to him? Hug him? Kiss him? Wait what? **_KISS_ HIM?** No that's out of the question for sure. I think... NO! It is.

"Um...is there anything I can do?" I asked him, my stomach flipping and flopping for some reason. When I gently rubbed his back, I felt my face flush in pink. I shook my head slightly, holding it, leaving him without a single hand touching him. Looking up, I meet up inches away from dark green eyes that could petrify you in an instant.

"Well..." He said trailing off. I could feel him inch closer. I stiffened. I couldn't move. My body screamed to not move and go with the flow. My brain on the other hand was screaming to move away from Kendall and call him a pervert. But, my body unplugged the source of the brain's repulisve thoughts. His breath could be felt on my face. I gluped gently. My eyes getting groggy in his overwhelmling scent. It smelt good. Don't ask why.

"Ke-"

I was about to say something when Kendall gently kissed me. His lips gently pressed against mine. My eyes forced themselves shut. Kendall snaked his hands around my waist and brought me closer. I had no will power in my body at the moment at all. We seperated and I didn;t say a single word. Kendall didn't even ask to do anything, instead he kissed me a little harder. I let him. What is wrong with me? I broke apart this time.

"I'm sorry, I should-"

"Just... don't talk about it." I said gently, getting up and leaving to the other room. He followed and we didn't say a single word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ~!**

**DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNE! KENDALL WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WOOOOOOH! ALL DONE! FINALLY UPDATED**


	7. New Song, Filler

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for following this story and commenting. Makes me feel loved =w=. Miyuu! TwT. Experince the WORST CARNIVAL EVER. By Kagamine Rin. Anyways... about my life... nothing that amazing.. OH WAIT! I have to memorize Romeo and Juliet lines. I'm Juliet and Romeo is my crush... It's like a setup. My crush is named Rain... YES RAIN! No joke. But i won't tell you much about him. Just he has these really awesome blue eyes... WOAH GOIN OFF TOPIVC THERE! Aha. Enjoy this chapter. Oh right thank yous...:**

_**Ileana: You rock. Sorry just wanted to say that... you really do though! Your one of my first reviewers! *gold medal to you!* And yes. The characters are based off my best friends. Rushers back home wanted me to make a fanfic for them so I did, and Im enjoying it. XD**_

_**inlovewithcarlitos: Thank you for reviewing! I can't wait for YOU to update your story... really. :D**_

_**Here's the next chapter:**_

* * *

><p><strong>.:Rachel POV:.<strong>

Something seemed a little off when Alicia and Kendall came back into the room. It seemed like a glob of tension just went between the two. James shifted uncomfortably. I decided to break the mood.

"What happened?" I said smiling at Alicia, she shot me a look that clearly said: "We can talk about that later." I nodded and looked back at James, he had a soft and caring look in his eyes. It wasn't normal for a person like me to see that in a guy. Since I grew up without a dad and all.

"So..." I began. This conversation just turned awkward. "So..." James said. At least he wanted to talk too. I mean, Everyone looks so nervous and all it's almost scary. I drummed a beat on my leg subconsiously. Sometimes I do that to amuse me.

"I'm going to the apartment." Alicia said getting up and leaving the room hastily. I got up along with Jessica. It'd be awkward to be here. Alone. With them. Without Alicia. She's like the wind under our wings. My pong to my ping.

Catching up to her in the hall, she seemed a little stessed out about something. Wonder why? Being the idiot that I can be I decided to ask in a very... well..._ blunt _way.

"So what happened between you and Kenny boy?" I pondered. She just gave me an ice cold stare. It sent shivers down my spine. Her glare can be killer. If looks could kill, all of those stuck up snotty kids at my old school would be dead by now.

"He did the unspeakable. I feel violated. No, disturbed. That's what he is. A caterpillar pervert who can't get a grip. Dumbass bastard. I hate him. Can't belive he kissed me!" I gasped when she said all of those things. He _did_ do the worst thing. So he _was _a perv. Maybe James is too, and he's just holding out.

"What a turd." I said crossing my hands infront of my chest. I swayed my head to the side.

"Who does he think he is?" Jessica asked angrily.

"Someone who thinks their Cooler than you." I said taking some gum out of my pocket and chewing it loudly.

"Not true."

"Yeah, I know."

"Gustavo want us at the studio.

"Why...?" I whined, we got out coats and left.

* * *

><p>"Ok what?" Alicia asked, obviously not happy about being dragged through the rain with only a coat. Gustavo sighed and announced. "We have a new song."<p>

"What is it?" We asked in unision, we usually write the songs but it's ok if he writes one every once in a while. He gave us the lyrics. They were perfect for the situation we were in at the moment. Well, no, not really.

"_Ok, one, two, three..."_

_"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
>I would already have you up under my arm<br>I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
>But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me"<em>

_"You got designer shades just to hide your face and_  
><em>You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me<em>  
><em>And you never say "hey" or remember my name<em>  
><em>And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me"<em>

_"You got your high brow shoes on your feet_  
><em>And you wear 'em around like it ain't shit<em>  
><em>But you don't know the way that you look<em>  
><em>When your steps make that much noise"<em>

_"Shh, see I got you all figured out_  
><em>You need every one's eyes just to feel seen<em>  
><em>Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are<em>  
><em>Who do you think that you are?"<em>

_"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love_  
><em>I would already have you up under my arm<em>  
><em>I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this<em>  
><em>But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me"<em>

_"You got designer shades just to hide your face and_  
><em>You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me<em>  
><em>And you never say "hey" or remember my name<em>  
><em>And it's probably 'cause you think your cooler than me."<em>

We ended practically out of breath. I smiled widely, that song got a LOT of my chest. I mean, all the stress and yeah. Gustavo was applauding, but he had this look..

"You guys said shit..."

"Yeah, we changed it, it's better now." Alicia countered taking sip of vitamin water that Kelly left us. She too had a smile on her face. She looked at us like we were her own children. It made me feel good. Like I was worth it.

"Ok... so... what now?" I asked impatiently. Gustavo told us we could go until he came up with another song. We left quickly not wasting anytime.

* * *

><p><strong>An: SORRY! THIS IS A FILLER... If you have any ideas for a filler i mite add it into a filler or maybe even the PLOT! So add away! :3**

**~Kiki**


	8. Fun, Fun Fun! Kissing Is Not my style

**A/N: Ok, got a few ideas...the title Triple Baka for this chapter is really called: Triple Stupid/Idiots/Dummys. In japanese it can mean any of those really. Thank you inlovewithcarlitos for the idea...I'm excited to write about that... :D. I'm mad/happy today Mad because 1) my class chose me to draw the front of a book and i rlly dont wanna, 2) i have to run the mile 2x this week Happy: 1) Triple Baka Rocks. Ok, onto the Baka Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>.: Alicia POV :.<strong>

I was bored. That's all there is to it. I went down stairs and knocked on you-know-who's door. And no, it's not Voldemort. Though, in many ways I wish it was. Then out of pure boredness, I knocked like the last time I did.

"Kendall." Knock. "Kendall." Knock. "Kendall." Knock. "Kendall..." Knock. "James?" Knock. "James?" Knock. "James?" Knock. "James?" Knock. "James...?" Knock. "Carlos!" Knock. "Carlos!" Knock (Really?). "Carlos." Knock "Carlos." Knock. "Carlos...!" Knock. "Logan?" Knock. "Logan?" Knock. "Logan?" Knock. "Logan?" Knock. "Logan?" Knock. Ok, seriously, I'm going to bust down this door. "Grr...KENDALL! OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR!" Slam. Slam. Kick. Kick. Body-Slam. Body-Slam. Looking throught the peep-hole, I saw four idiots playing a dumb game.

"That is it." I growled angrily. Coming back seconds later with Mr. Bitter's keys to all of the doors in the Palmwoods, I stuffed the key in the hole and opened it. The door groaned slightly when I pushed it open.

"NO! CARLOS! WRONG BASE!" James shouted. Very unnecessairy. Very. I walked over and went over to the power switch, which was behind them. And yanked it out viciously. The screen went black. The power of the TV was off. The guys stopped and looked at the TV in frustration.

"WHAT?" Carlos yelled and threw his controller on the couch. I was very suprised the hadn't noticed me. I went up the swirly slide silently, praying they wouldn't see me. I got to the top and sat there. There was some junk up there. This is what I found;

James's lucky comb in a blue case.

Carlos's helmet.

Logan's book of who know's what. Possibly a diary?

Kendall's favorite hockey puck... I think. Well, it probably is because of the fact that it is signed by a bunch of famous hockey players... So yes, it was sentamental to him.

"Damn. It got unplugged." Someone, probably James, said. And then all I heard was a bunch of blasting noises and guns. Looking down the slide carefully, I saw them playing the game yet again. Well, I thought curiously. I have blackmail.

"Shut up." I said. They hadn't noticed. One. "Kendall?" I said in a normal tone. Didn't hear it. Two. "Logan?" I said again, trying to see if he would hear me. Not a single glance. Three. "James?" I said now looking at them from the top of the swirly slide, as you can guess, they didn't hear. Four. "Carlos?" I said still in the same voice, playing with my hair as I spoke. Five...

This is making me mad. Real Mad.

"Fuck it." I muttered and walking by them I kicked them each squarley in the back. Thank you Sensei! I said silently.

"You guys are idiots!" I yelled at them, I told them the whole thing. And I pulled out the four items from my back, waving them tauntingly to the guys. Each of their eye's widened at the sight of their prized possesion in my hand.

"Alicia. Just give them back." Kendall instructed me. I shot an annoyed look at him. Give them back?

"Give you these? Well, Kendall at my school this happened to me... You gotta get it the _hard_ way boys." I said with a cheeky smile and crouched down into a fighter's stance beckoning them with my hand.

"Seriously, we don't want to hurt you." James said holding his hand out. I stood straighter and then looked at him with a look that said "_Excuse Me?"_

"Nah, I'm fine." I said bolting out the door as quickly as I could and stood right infront of it for a split second before saluting them and running. I heard them protest down the hall, but that didn't stop me.

"There you are!" It was Rachel.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"Do the Hare Hare Yukai with us!" She pleaded. I sighed.

"Only the first line," I said. "Then I have to go fast!" I said quickly. We started off in the lobby. I got an idea.

"Mr. Bitters?" He showed up in less than five seconds. "Yes?"

"These belong to the hockey heads... Don't give it to them... _ever. _" I said and he grinned and laughed menacly and took them. I went back to the group.

"Alrighty then... 1... 2... 3..."

"_Nazo Nazo, mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokaikashitara."_

_Minna de doko made no ikeru ne."_

_"Waku Waku shitai to negainagara sugoshiteta you."_

_"Kanaetekureta no wa dare nano."_

_"Jikan no hate made- BOON!"_

_"Wa-pu de ru-pu na kono omoi wa."_

I could hear them running down. But the first part was almost over anyways.

"_Nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou."_

_"Aeru- _Aw screw it." Jessica said when she messed up and we laughed. Their voices were getting closer. I smiled at Mr. Bitters who laughed again (He scares me now.). Running off in the other direction as a decoy, I saw Kendall ahead of all of them, running as if he were about to die.

"Damn! Alicia!" He yelled. I laughed. Lunging myself into the girl's bathroom, I sighed. Dorks. I thought to myself. I ran into a stall and locked myself in it. Hastily, I opened the window, it lead to the trash-alley-place. I pushed it open and quickly, put one leg then another. Sliding out with no problem, I nearly jumped on a trash can. I stumbled a bit then regained balance, fixing my orange hair for a second then running up the fence blocking the Palmwoods and the little alley.

I swear, sometimes I feel like I have A.D.D.

I looked at something and ran to it. Then looking around I saw Kendall. Running. Shit. Shit. Shit. Running. To me. Crap. Run! I ran as fast as I could, the lobby was right infront of me. I ran in and jumped the front desk. Mr. Bitters didn't notice. Taking a water bottle (that belonged to Mr. Bitters), I opened it and threw it like a grenade at them. In slow motion it probably looked like a gaint swirl. Just saying.

I nearly knocked into a guy from who know's where but... He was cute. Still just saying. He smiled at me. Oh crud, not that smile. It was just like the one Kendall gave me when I first saw him. Cra...p.

"Hi, I'm Jett." He said. Oh! I know this guy! He's that actor dude. Yup, I'm smart.

"Hi-"

"JETT!" Kendall. Dammit. Fuck my life! Right when I was about to-

"Don't touch her." He said protectively. I was in the middle of this whole thing my face was like...well, this: '3';

"Excuse me Kendall?" I snapped. He looked at me for a second then back at Jett like he was a dog trying to warn me of something.

"Sorry Jett... I have a boyfriend." I said running out of quick ideas. He looked at me in suprise. As did Kendall. But Kendall also looked hurt.

"I'm just gonna...go." I said, turning around. They started to argue again. Boys. Their stupid. James and the other guys were also on Kendall's side. I walked away to the front desk.

"Mr. Bitters.. Can I have the stuff back?" He looked disappointed. But my conscience was bugging me, stupid conscience.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN Half time: Hey people! Im trying to go for like 2,555+ words, so this will actually have 2 chapters in it~! Yayz! No waiting! Be happy. I'm serious. BE FUCKIN HAPPY! Ok, let's continue. Oh and at this chapter, I'm listening to Rolling GIRL, not rolling in the deep but rolling GIRL, it's a sad song but it's not soft, and it's really heartfelt. Look up the lyrics. Im serious)**

He gave me the stuff with a disappointed look. Like a pouty look. It's really quiet disturbing actually. Taking the stuff back, I went in the elevator. The guys were STILL there, arguing. I clicked the botton that said FLR 3. The song playing in the elevator was one of our songs. I walked in the hall. It was really silent. All I could hear was my shoes on the carpeted floor.

_"Click!" _I opened the door up. Rachel and Jessica were playing a game of Shanghai. It would be best if I didn't bother them. I thought, watching them silently play, placing matches on their side.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, I wrote neatly a small note.

_Dear Idiots downstairs,_

_Sorry for taking your things, I've realized a few things today, like climbing out the womens' bathroom window isn't fun. And that sometimes it's not very good to take _

_things...wait I have no idea what I'm saying any more. Anyways, I have no idea how to say sorry but than to just, well, give this back to you guys. Now! I'm off to watch some_

_Big Bang Theroy to make me feel good. Aha, now uh, bye? _

_From, Alicia _

I wrote it and placed it on the hockey puck with a piece of tape. Quickly leaving Rachel and Jessica who were still playing their game, I went down a level. Walking over to the door, I knocked on it and placed the stuff down, turning around. While turning around the corner to the elevator to go back up to my apartment, I heard the door open. And followed by a call by probably Carlos.

"Whatever." I muttered pressing the button and waiting for the elevator to open. I heard the door close and I pressed my back against the wall and closed my eyes breathed in and out slowly. The doors opened and I walked in. Kendall was walking over.

"Alicia! There you a-"

"Save it Kendall. I'm going to go watch TV for now." I waved my hand and the doors closed shut. I listened to something on my IPhone. Then Super Junior started playing. I nearly jumped five feet up in suprise.

"Dammit Rachel..." I cursed, she put them on my IPhone for no apparent reason. Dumb Bitch (We call each other that but we're still really close). I waited playing with my jacket's string mabobs. Whatever.

"Ali...cia..." A voice called strained and panting for breath, I turned and saw Kendall, he looked like he was going to collapse. I walked over to him and sighed, smacking him on the side of the head.

"Your an idiot." I said, sitting next to him. He fell over next to me smiling. I rolled my eyes at him. Like; _Really Kendall? Really? God your such a douche bag sometimes. _He laughed a bit. His cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink.

"I...didn't know it was five flights of stairs to come here, on the third floor." I laughed and he sat up next to me.

"Listen, Al- if I can call you that- I'm sorry about the whole..."kiss" thing." He stammered, his face turning red. I looked away too. He really was sorry. Well, I mean I'm pretty sure he is. Right?

"It's ok, you can call me Al, and uh... it's ok, well the "Kiss" thing." I said gently and Kendall smiled and hugged me. And repeated "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I pushed him off quickly. And blushed.

"Um, well Kendall." My heart swelled around him, stupid heart. I hate your guts heart. I bent over to him so we were inches apart. His breath smelt of mint and it tickled my mouth. I blushed and bent a little farther and kissed him softly. He kissed back.

"Ah! Sorry!" I said blushing harder and pulled back quickly. He blushed too confused as well.

"It's ok... It was kinda nice."

"Huh?" I said my face heating up harder. He hugged me with his arm around my shoulder.

"Calm down, loosen up." He said grinning.

"Damn you." I muttered gently before leaning against him. Sighing, maybe I do like him? I thought (Me: YES!). Nah probably not (Me: NO!)

* * *

><p><strong>done gotta go bed time :D<strong>


	9. Just Another Thing or Two

**Ok, I'm pumped, i just saw the soloist. it's awesome! but sad! Ok, back to the story, thank you reviewers**

* * *

><p>Today, Gus-Gus (Gustavo) told us about being a four person band. We were sort of confused at first though.<p>

"Four? But there are only three of us." Rachel protested. Jessica nodded, a frown on her face.

"That's why we're holding auditions tomorrow. KELLY! I need you to post it everywhere on the media!" Gustavo said, barking at Kelly suddenly.

"Whoa, you can't make all of our decisions!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and Gustavo gave me a look that said; _"You can't be serious right?"_ From a bit farther away, I could hear the guys, acting like idiots in the lounge.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled very loudly. We all cringed and in a matter of seconds , the guys were standing in front of him. They all looked over to us, then Gustavo.

"I'm thinking about adding a new band member to Last Alliance… but they won't let me!" He pouted right in front of us. I kept my breath in so I wouldn't burst out laughing. "Try to convince them!" He ordered. Kendall looked at me and came over.

"What?" I said.

"Please."

"What?"

"Please let him put in another band member." He pleaded.

"Ha! Here let me give you an answer- No." I said ignoring him. Looking over to the other girls, they seemed to completely block them out. So then how'd we get to the auditions you ask? Dumbass Kendall that's how.

"Come on Alicia…! Please…!" He pleaded once more. He was inches away from my face, and also seconds away from getting slapped.

"Get. Away. Now." I growled, he smiled and hugged me. Stupid hug. My weakness. Hugs. I pushed him away almost immediately.

"Fine. I'll do it… on one condition." I said, Kendall looked at me, knowing that I had some devious plan in my head.

"You are going to be my servant for a whole five months. And until then, you must follow my every order." I said smirking. Even Gustavo thought it was pretty clever of me to think up of that.

"Whatever you say, my princess." He said getting down like a knight and kissing it.

"Please reframe from touching me." I said, he straightened up, I smirked this is going to be fun. He smiled and placed a hand on mine and said;

"C'mon your highness let's go do something."

"I think not!" I said in a prim and proper way, everyone seemed to be trying to hold in laughter, even I was trying not to laugh. "And don't call me your highness or princess, dog." I folded my arms in front of my chest smiling proudly. Kendall sighed and nodded.

"Alright, Let's go to the auditions." Gustavo barked, I jumped a bit and stopped.

"Wait, it's right now?" I yelped in horror. He nodded. "Well, I knew somehow we'd get you to say yes so I made them today." I froze, he had just said it was tomorrow.

"YOU SAID IT WAS TOMORROW YOU LIAR!" We yelled in unison, possibly creating an earthquake somewhere.

"Right…" Gustavo said. "Whatever!" He said throwing his hands in the air, we were escorted to a van, taking us to Hollywood's famous stage. Now, I'm not sure what it's called… but we got there. There was a lot of screaming people, with signs saying "I 3 LAST ALLIANCE!" Or, "私はLAST ALLIANCE大好き！"Which we thought was really sweet. Some were like; "LA + BTR!" Ok, I really didn't read those for many reasons. Entering, the velvety floor felt soft on my shoes. The halls looked golden, literally. The ceiling had paintings all over them, almost Greek or Roman.

"Cool." Jessica said, taking a seat in the front, were there was a table. We each took a seat and called in the first person. I felt bad for whoever was first. They got to set the bar and it's nerve racking being first.

"What's your name?"

"Marceline Steinberg." The girl who was about the age of 14 answered sheepishly. She took the mic and sang softly like a lullaby;

"Sorry I don't treat like a goddess, is that what you want me to do?"

"I'm just your problem, I'm just your problem…"

"Ok, we've heard enough." Gustavo said with the wave of his hand. I, sitting next to him and… sadly… Kendall (Here's the order of seats, Logan's at the end, then Camille who begged us to be able to come, then Kelly, then Carlos, then Jessica, then James, then Rachel, then Kendall, then me, then Gustavo. So basically boy-girl order.), smacked Gustavo's arm and spoke to her.

"You were absolutely amazing. I think you're talented." She nodded, her face completely red, she was too cute.

"Ok, so here take this." Jessica said, pulling out a card. It was a card for those who made it to the next round. Gustavo really wanted this to be like American Idol or something like that, I didn't. But, I promised. A promise is a promise.

"Oh. My. God!" She yelped taking the blue card, jumping around like a little girl. She left with a big-ass smile on her face.

"She was good." Gustavo grunted, writing something down.

"Yeah," I said playing Temple Run on my IPhone for no reason. "Dammit! I got 2,990 coins then I just had to slid right off the fricken' cliff." I sighed. Kendall laughed. I shot him an annoyed look, he became quiet, but I could tell he was holding in laughter.

"Cute." He said, only saying the one word.

"NEXT!" Gustavo bellowed, I then smacked his head. He said "Ow!" in a childish way and gripped his almost bald head.

A girl with blond hair strode in her long hair was about to her elbows. She had blue eyes. She looked extremely shy and nervous, it was even worse than the last girl..

"Name." Gustavo said.

"M-Mae Hughes*"

"Oh my god!" Jessica said hitting her fists on the table.

"U-um, what?" Mae asked shyly, she was freaked out.

"I love that name… it reminds me of-"

"Fullmetal Alchemist." I finished, they were staring at me.

"What?" I said defensively.

"U-Um.. I'm going to sing something Japanese." She stammered out softly into the mic.

"Let's hear it." I said enthusiastically, I grabbed Kendall's hand, he looked at me like I was crazy. I started playing with it, he didn't mind at all. I cracked his finger, and he cringed in pain. I chuckled and looked up she was taking a breath and sang.

* * *

><p><strong>* Mae hughes, it's not really Mae but Maes, either way he's an awesome military guy who kicks ass, but this long-sharp-nail lady just had to kill him! I cried when he died, he's from Fullmetal Alchemist as you can see, he's awesome sauce. But the lady who kills him dies too, so s'all good!<strong>


	10. Learnt and Synchronicity

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'll try to get back into writing more often, just my laptop went through some changes. And no, it wasn't puberty...I think... Ok well, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Am I dreaming? I don't see anything? Is it a waste to even say my own words?<br>I'm just tired of grieving; I should spend my time without feeling anything"_

"_Even if I'm given the words I'm at a loss for, my own heart is gone in the sky above  
>if I move myself away, if I change everything, I'll turn it all black"<em>

"_If I move, if I move, I'll destroy everything, I'll destroy everything  
>if I grieve, if I grieve, can my heart turn white?"<em>

"_I still don't know about you, about myself, about everything  
>if I've opened my heavy eyelids, if I destroy everything, and then turn black!" (Just imagine it in Japanese)<em>

Her voice rang through the auditorium beautifully; it painfully reminded me of my good friend who unfortunately passed on. Her name was Hiya (I-ya). She was small but amazingly talented. She was walking to school when it happened. An idiot hadn't stopped for her and hit her. Instant kill. The pain lasted for a year for all of us. It still lingers in our hearts now. Looking over at Rachel, she was crying.

"Rach…?" I called out softly. She looked up, James was comforting her, but he knew nothing.

"Hiya's happy. It's ok." I smiled sadly, she nodded and wiped a tear away, Jessica was biting her lip anxiously.

"Who's Hiya?" Kendall asked softly. I looked at him for a split second before looking back up to the girl, who looked scared like she had done something wrong.

"That was by far amazing." I spook into the mic. She blushed deeply and said a small "Thank you." Into the mic.

"Here" Jessica said holding out a card, her hand shook a bit when she held it. Carlos put a hand on hers to support it. This was dramatic to me

"Thank you Mae, you were really wonderful." Jessica said handing it to her, Mae looked very shocked. She bowed and ran out of the room jumping.

"So… what was that about?" Gustavo asked. I cringed and heaved a sigh.

"Hiya, she died. Friend of ours. End of story." I said shortly putting my cheek on my arms on the table.

"Sorry." Kendall murmured and put his head on the table too.

"That's sad!" Gustavo cried looking at his phone. We all looked at him, "She was killed by a-"

"Don't you dare say another word of Hiya." Jessica growled. He shut up. We sent in the next girl. It sort of went on like that and then the auditions ended with… well this;

"IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND. WEEKEND. PARTYIN' PARTYIN' YEAH! PARTYIN'-"

"SHUT UP! FOREVER!" Gustavo bellowed, by this time, we were asleep the only two awake were Gustavo and Kelly, the girl singing was a hot mess. A blond girl with hazel eyes and a fat-ass bow on her head like a Barbie was singing. It woke me up. It sounded like the noise a mule would make in labor. Just saying. By this time, we had already found about 5 others, only one really caught my eye, she had brown hair and blue eyes. She seemed weird and really into the guys for some reason.

"I'M UP!" I yelped, jolting forward. I rubbed my eyes. Only 100 people actually had talent to go to the next stage out of like a million.

"Ten more minutes." Jessica groaned, she fell off her chair and screamed. "OW!"

"Ugh, is it all over?" Kendall said, his eyes barley open. Looking at the time, I realized it was like 10:30.

"SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT ROSE!" I screamed, jumping out of my chair and running out the door. Rachel and Jessica running groggily behind. I ran down the streets to tell you the truth, the run isn't far. It's only like two blocks. I ran past a lot of fans, who were screaming. Not paying much attention to that, I lunged into the lobby, not taking the elevator, I ran up the stairs.

"Slow down!" Jessica yelled. I slowed down a bit getting tired. I got to the third floor, completely out of breath. Knocking on the door, Rose opened up.

"You guys took so long!" She said angrily, her pjs already on.

"Yeah, sorry." I grumbled, walking into the house. I had a quick dinner with Rachel and Jessica. Rose went to sleep and the doorbell rang. Opening the door, Kendall and the guys were there.

"Why'd you guys leave so suddenly?" James asked. I told them about how I forgot that I was going to come back to Rose at 10 and ended up coming at 10:30.

"Oh." Was all Kendall said, he came and a whistled. "This is way better than our place." The other guys came in and agreed.

"So let me guess, the next part of the audition is tomorrow?" I asked. Carlos nodded happily. I sighed. Great. This is going to take forever! After a long while, the boys left and we went to bed. I flopped onto my bed and slept through the night thinking about the new band member. Well, kind of.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Day<strong>_

"_I love you Alicia, never forget that." _The voice told me, I felt my body drift, like a raft in water. I wanted to wake up, the voice. The voice was the person who I hate- and no it's not Kendall. My old boyfriend, Russell. He was my boyfriend, until… well, he betrayed me.

Here's how it all went down; I got into a relationship with him, then he broke me apart by getting engaged. ENGAGED! Who freakin' does that at the age of 17? I don't know but he got engaged with some brown haired girl who was the head captain of cheerleading squad. How cliché is that? A girl is the head cheerleader. I'm serious. I couldn't believe it. He said we had a chance; I was something special to him. Bullcrap. I've hated guys like him ever since- so to say, Kendall.

Kendall is exactly like him, his attitude, his idiot pickup lines, his gentle and caring touch… it disturbs me. I never want to be a part of a guy like him again. I became insecure; it was definitely hard for me. Then, well, the crash happened. My whole life was over, I decided. The only thing keeping me moving now… is my dream… and my remaining family. I cannot let them down, not like others in my life have.

"_I hate you." _I told the voice, everything became quiet. I felt like I was an error on a computer, or a virus, waiting to be disintegrated. I woke up. Jolting up in my bed, I looked at the clock.

"5:30" It read. I groaned, I had like two more hours to go. My phone buzzed angrily next to me. I picked it up and read the text I had just received.

"_I'm bored… sorry im bothering u at this time." –Kendall_

"_Ugh, its ok, I just woke up, worst sleep ever." –Alicia _

"_Y?" –Kendall_

"_Dreams. Hate them…" –Alicia_

"_Well, talking always makes things better. I mean, well, then again, I usually don't talk about that stuff…. But if it makes you feel any better than im willing to talk." –Kendall._

"_That's sweet K. but idk… im not sure if I WANT to talk about it." –Alicia_

"_O…that's OK then. Brb." –Kendall_

"_Mkay, me 2." _I texted him back for the last time at the moment before turning in my bed, and coming face to face with Rachel, who was half awake and was trying to pry open a water bottle.

"Open it." She ordered, I huffed and opened it, only to throw the bottle at her, but first closing it again. She flew back and yelped; she took her water and crawled out. I looked at my phone, a new text. Now, it wasn't from Kendall. It was from Gustavo.

"_Ok, we got an offer, it's for something called __**Synchronicity**__. You guys are good at dancing right? Well, this is a play some people want you to be… it's going to be on BROADWAY. We'll deal with the new member later." _I nearly screamed joy. I jumped off the bed running to the other's room, busting the door open and screaming;

"**S**YNCHRONICITYIS A PLAY AND WE'RE GONNA BE IN IT!" Rachel and Jessica sprung up and screamed in joy. We got changed so quickly it was like less than five minutes. Rose had some 'hangout' time with Katie today so I didn't need to worry much about her.

We ran out the door, down to the lobby. There was a limo, Gustavo was inside. It was now 7:40. The driver started to drive; my phone buzzed causing me to jump.

"_WHERE R U?" –Kendall_

"_IN A LIMO, WHY R U TALKING IN CAPS? –Alicia_

"_IDK. Wait…y r u in a limo? : /" –Kendall_

"_Look on twitter : D"-Alicia. _At that exact moment, I went on twitter and put on a new post for the day.

"_Hey everyone! Going to be in the best play ever….loves it!" _I went off twitter when we finally arrived. The doors swung open, my stomach twisted itself into a series of knots. I couldn't really contain myself from excitement. The director was waiting for us.

"Hello guys, welcome to the Evil's Theatre." He said with a large smile settling on his face. A smile crept on mine too; he turned to me and said;

"We must figure out parts, anyone wannna volunteer for any of em'?" He asked they all turned to me; I just got a bit red in the face.

"What?"

"You are going to be the main female lead. You were so born to play it Al-Al." Jessica said, Rachel gave a nod of approval. I felt my jaw drop. The main girl who nearly dies? Awesome. Just Great.

"Oh ho! You're right, she does fit as her." The director said smiling again. "But…who wants to be the evil one?"

Rachel's hand went flying up. Yup, she's good a being sadistically mean people.

"Very good Rachel, do you mind being the old voice?" The director said clapping his hands together. She shrugged then thought. That old voice (I'll explain the whole play later.) was pretty bad-ass, and then she nodded. "Ok, then we need to find the warrior gi-"

"THAT'S ME BOSS!" Jessica practically yelled out. We all laughed and then it was settled. WE found the rest of the cast…but the prince, sorcerer, the main male lead (surprisingly) and finally we needed the ninja guy thing whatever.

"Auditions are today, so you can wait around." The director told us, we nodded and waited

* * *

><p>5 PAINFULLY BORING HOURS LATER<p>

"Ok! Congrats guys! You made it in." To our dismay, it was the one the only…! Big Time Fuckin' Rush. Joking but if they did it would look like this;

"UUUGGGGH!" Rachel screamed. "HOW ARE THEY GOING TO DO A GOOD JOB IN THE BEST PLAY EVER?" Jessica actually backed them up.

"Rach, calm down, I heard them…for some demented reason they actually fit their roles and Al-Al sorry…Kendall's male lead."

"STAB ME RIGHT NOW DAMMIT! LEMME DIE HALF WAY THROUGH THE PLAY! SUSPENSE OR SOMETHING!" I said frantically. Rachel felt my pain.

"Ok…ok…fine… but, just do a good job ok?" I told Kendall he smiled in a FRIENDLY way and we continued.

Yeah, pretty sad right? Instead we got awesome guys who fit PERFECTLY! I have to admit the director out did himself.

"Ok let's see how far we get with our scripts today," He said, we slipped on our costumes, here before we continue let's tell you what this play is about yes? (A/N:: You are so close to breaking the fuckin' fourth wall Alicia so fucking close, oh and if you do know **Synchronicity**, I sort of changed it);

"Along time ago, there was a mother of blond hair. She had twins. One blond the other orange. One stormy night, warriors of the queen came, taking the children's mother away, as well as the boy's twin sister, Rin.

Years had passed between then and now. The twins were 17. Both tied with different destinies. The girl, Rin, had to sing all her life to a dragon. Light, was her energy, her life, without it she will perish. Len, the boy twin, had to wander all his life. Searching for his light and his twin. Rin starts singing one day, and her life is coming to a sudden end.

Len feels this, he's trying to stop the queen and get her to tell her the information he needs. He is attacked by a warrior of the queen, one of the few warrior females. Remembering that the last voice – the person singing to the dragon- was her childhood friend, she turns her back on the evil queen. The queen is the one who is causing all of this. The warrior girl Meiko, decides to attack her, right before she gets the chance, the black assassin drops in and saves the queen.

The prince that the queen was originally attacking gets saved by his friend the sorcerer. They find Len and Meiko and help them; together they leave on their epic quest.

They travel far and wide, and then one day the find the ruins that the dragon sleeps in. they enter. Len, find the very last voice who managed to live and give the position to his twin Rin. Pissed off, he tries to kill her, she wears a mask to protect her, and without it she dies.

She, being extremely smart manages to land a blow on Len causing him to have an NDE. Also almost killing his allies she laughs at his stupidity. As he sleeps, he sees Rin; together they sing the song of shadow and light. When he dreams the woman gently says 'History Repeats Itself' otherwise saying, this has been happening for generations and generations. Len wakes up and then breaks her mask; she silently thanks him for stopping the horrid cycle of voices for her, which is her dying wish.

She dies and then he finds his twin, he jumps to her, tears swelling in his eyes. Managing to kill the dragon (Ok, it doesn't really go this far it really only goes as far as the tear part, I'm adding my own part to **Synchronicity **since they haven't actually finished.). He saves not only his long lost sister but many women, and also the world

Fin

It's beautiful isn't it? A few weeks later, the play is ready and today is the day we all do the play… Ok, well we're starting the play-it's NOT practice- so here goes nothing.

"_At the end of an artificial paradise, deep, deep in the bottom of the earth."_

"_I'm fated to sing prayers all alone." _I sung it like a lullaby, and then we all sang together, everyone.

"_From past to the future, let this dying wish reach throughout the land, thus creating a war killing anyone sight, let this wish spread. To anyone…."_

"What's your name?" The Len asked.

"Rin…I'm Rin." I answered according to the scripts that I had memorized.

"Rin…wait for me." He said, I nodded slowly, then his part started, walking backstage, I saw BTR in the audience. A pit of confusion and nervousness filled my stomach.

"I'm fated to wander, far and wide, searching for the voice with pain and sorrow." The Len said, the audience watched intently. He was good.

"But it seems as though I get farther and more distant of this voice." He walked over to a gate prop. Opening it with one hand, he unsheathed his sword, entering.

"The queen. She's the source. She has all the power of this voice I hear. I must stop her." He yelled the last part, almost hitting Rachel, who played the evil queen in this segment.

"Kill him!" She shouted. Jessica came out in armor. She looked pretty damned good in it. Just saying.

Then, Jessica stopped, a single tear *coughFAKEcough* rolled down her cheek, then quickly she pointed her sword at the queen.

"You are the one who has been killing many for your own safety you sick woman." She snarled. I couldn't help but feel proud of my friend. The queen- Rachel- smiled sadistically. Then out of nowhere, a girl dropped down. Hitting Jessica's sword aside she smirked. I got up on the giant pedestal, so that my singing could be heard.

"A song for the rain, a song for the sun, I hope this song stretches out far." I sang quietly. Len froze in place, then the doors burst open and the prince and his friend came in.

"Fighting leads to death, peace leads to hope." I sang a little louder, as they fought each other, they then made their getaway. The queen standing there dumbfounded.

"We will search for your sister with you." The prince promised. Len smiled, the group was only four people. Len, the prince - or assassin prince, the warrior girl – Jessica, and the prince's friend, a wizard.

I came out on stage, only me with a giant dragon.

_"As I change my despair to smile, I sink to the bottom of tears."_

_"Light gone, replaced by darkness."_

"Not knowing a thing, I will sing until I die." And then, I pretended to fall over, hitting the cold floor hard. Luckily there was a dragon wing covering me only seconds after so I could cringe really hard. I crawled off stage not being noticed.

Back to Len.

Len was on his journey. At one point there was a segment of only him in the dark.

"Rin…I miss you so much. Please hang in there." He said, to a particular no one.

Then, instead of Rachel being the queen, she was the guardian of voices.

"Sing forever fated one." She cooed, watching something in a pool of rainbow colors. Len then charged in (from who knows where) and unsheathed his sword letting out a large battle cry. I continued to sing, not paying attention to them. Then I heard Len fall to the ground, along with Jessica and the others. Their all injured. Some people in the crowd are CRYING.

Then, everything goes black. I get up and run over to the middle, with Len, we go back to back. Then the light slowly lingers back on. (The 1st line is hers then his and so on)

_"A song for the sun."_

_"A song for the rain."_

_"A song of joy."_

_"A song of sorrow."_

_"I want a place where people can smile."_

_"I saw you cry,"_

_"I will sing."_

_"I will fight."_

_"Until my last breath,"_

_"Until I die."_

_"I hope to spread joy, and let people die with joyful memories."_

_"I hope to quill fighting and bury the hurtful past others have endured."_

And we finally sang together;

**_"Let the world be at peace."_**

The whole place went black and I scurried off stage and onto the pedestal again. Rachel muttered "History repeats itself." Then Len awoke and hurled himself at her, she shrieked and then, her mask broke into millions of pieces and she collapsed to the ground next to Jessica.

"I'm here Rin!" Len shouted out to me, I ignored it and sang completely stiff. He reached out and sang a few notes and I looked over. A warm *coughFAKEcough* smile spread across my face. I reached too and we came together in a hug.

"Thank you Len."

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again." He said, then the curtains closed and I released him and we high-fived.

"Awesome!" Rachel said picking herself up, her ice blue dress dirty with fake blood. We all joined and the curtains opened, we bowed. And Len and Rin's song played and in twos we stepped off. We were last, when we bowed everyone cheered.

Oh, I forgot to mention, we were only going to be in the play once. Yay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa, that was super long! I hope you enjoyed. I'm typing up the other chapters listening to the actual song, if you want to know what it is then go to my profile, I have a link you can copy and paste in to hear the actual song and see all the outfits I was imagining.**


End file.
